


You can go sleep at home tonight if you can get up and walk away

by NatalieRyan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hosed down, Jack Whump, Mac Whump, Non-Consensual Touching, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, concussed Jack, forced stripping, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: The guy leered and Mac could feel his heart drop to his heels. He swallowed hard as the guy approached him and the creepy smirk on his face widened as he saw the fear in Mac's eyes and the way Mac visibly shuddered at the implication of those words.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948579
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You can go sleep at home tonight if you can get up and walk away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).



> Day 5 of Whumptober brings a continuation to my story from the cold open challenge for day 7. I had no idea when or if I was going to continue the story, and then this idea magically appeared while I was planning for Whumptober.  
> Huge thanks to N1ghtshade who listened to me develop this idea from scratch and for the brainstorming and for betaing this for me. I really lucked out with you having my back on these themes and topics and discussing them with me. Infinite thank yous.  
> As the tags say: there are threats of rape/non-con that doesn't actually happen, just mentioned. The rating is M because of the scene where Mac is forcibly stripped and being naked for the duration of several scenes.

Mac hoped the call connected. He didn't know if the bad guys saw it, so he used Jack as a cover to push the phone further away while close enough for Thornton to listen in. If they were lucky she would send a TAC team to get them out. They missed exfil so she probably had deployed a team already, although Mac wasn't that certain. 

Jack was still unresponsive next to him as Mac felt the muzzle of the gun press on the back of his neck.

He didn't flinch, but the second metal connected to his skin, he shuddered and then he was dragged to his feet and restrained. One of the guys pulled at his arms tightly and Mac could feel his wrists chafe against the rope as he tried to move them. 

Two of the other ones picked Jack up and they started a slow trek to the place Mac got them away from earlier. 

Mac was terrified. Not just Jack was unconscious, but he had no idea what else they wanted from Jack and himself. They were sent here to retrieve a flash drive which was a set up and they ended up captured. Mac hoped Patty was going to go after whoever set them up. 

When they went back to the compound, they restrained Jack to a chair and tried to wake him up, but without success. 

The worry in Mac ratcheted up. But he wasn't going to show it. The less he showed, the less leverage these guys would have. 

(Although the sole moment that Mac broke out of the compound to get Jack out of there probably told them everything they needed to know). 

Regardless of the escape, Mac was determined not to show fear or worry. 

"So good to see you have joined us again." The boss of the group, if Mac was right, approached where they threw Mac on a chair. 

Mac didn't say anything, he just glared and hoped it conveyed that he wasn't afraid of the guy while on the inside he was shaking in fear. His eyes subtly checked for any signs of Jack waking up, but his partner was still unresponsive. 

There was a sudden cracking sound when he slapped Mac across his face and Mac saw stars momentarily. 

He tried to blink through the spots that appeared in his vision when there was a punch following the slap and he bit the inside of his cheek so hard he drew blood and he ended up spitting it out. 

"This is for dosing my men with whatever it is you made. I am very fond of those that choose to work with me. I don't take lightly when someone comes on my turf and tries to steal stuff." 

"I have no interest in your stuff." 

"Hm, then why is there a whole crate of my finest stuff gone from my storage?" 

"Your stuff?" 

That got Mac another slap to his already bruised cheek and that stung. 

What did they stumble into?

"Oh honey, do you need me to spell it out for you? Cocaine, you dumb ass. There's a whole box of packed cocaine for one of my best paying customers I'll have to replace because you and your friend have sticky fingers."

Mac had no idea what his face was doing, but the new information was warring with what Patty told them about this mission. The sensitive intel were about a case the CIA worked on and this was the compound of the guy stealing that intel. But apparently there was no intel, and no analyst downloading a bunch of confidential information. It was instead a drug ring, and it was just their luck to stumble upon it. 

_ Jack, wake up _ . 

"You look hella suspicious. So even if you weren't interested in my stuff... there was a reason why you found yourself in my compound. I hadn't had the chance to talk to you when my men took you for the first time, but that changes now." 

Mac didn't like the glint he saw in the guy's eye. It meant trouble and nothing good came out from being looked at like that. 

Mac tried to contain his shivers from both the cold and the fear. 

He could count four other guys, two keeping watch over Jack in case he woke up, and two were each on Mac's left and right, respectively. There were at least two more guys earlier today, including the guy that hit Jack with the rifle, so Mac's best guess that they at least took them out permanently.

"So, what is your answer? Are you going to tell me what got you here? Or you want me to try and rouse your friend from sleep and ask him? Maybe he'll be more forthcoming since he is in a worse shape than you. Perhaps he'll sing like a birdie once he figures out the truth will set him free." 

Mac knew that they weren't going to walk out of this alive unless Phoenix TAC came to get them out, so he abandoned all false pretenses in the face of the man threatening Jack. 

Mac caught himself growling and trying to get off the chair when he was physically stopped by the goons. 

"Leave him alone. You've hurt him enough." 

"Then tell me what the hell are you doing here and no one will be hurt." 

"Go to hell. I don't have anything of yours on me." 

Mac could feel his pulse skyrocketing as the guy smirked evilly and put some distance between Jack and himself. 

Then he gave Mac an appreciative once over before he spoke. 

"Search him." 

Mac felt rooted to the spot. It wasn't that they could find anything on him, he only had his SAK and his clothes. 

The guys physically lifted him off the chair and soon enough he felt hands all over his body. And they weren't exactly just patting him down. He could feel one of those hands run over his leg like the guy was actually enjoying himself while touching Mac, like that was his goal from the start. 

Mac was nervous and apprehensive. It wasn't like he wasn't frisked before, but this was the first time he actually felt those hands invading his body, possessively curling around his legs and waist and if Mac wasn't making things up, one of the guys full on groped his ass when his hands made contact with the middle of his body. 

Mac's brain was screaming to fight, to kick and scream, but he knew that if he did that, the other men would hurt Jack and their boss would do whatever he wanted to to Jack. And Mac could not allow that. 

"He's clean." One of the guys announced gruffly. 

"Okay. That's not so bad. Well it is if he held it somewhere that's covered with clothes, am I right?" 

The guy leered and Mac could feel his heart drop to his heels. He swallowed hard as the guy approached him and the creepy smirk on his face widened as he saw the fear in Mac's eyes and the way Mac visibly shuddered at the implication of those words. 

"Your friend won't help you out of this, pretty boy. Stop looking at him. With that injury, it'll be a miracle if he wakes up at all." 

_ No. Jack will wake up. He will. _

Mac couldn't let himself think of anything that might end up with Jack not waking up. Because if that happened, it would crush Mac. And who he was going to trust to watch his back in the field? It took so long to become close to Jack and to let himself open up. 

The guy pulled out a switchblade out of his pocket and in one smooth move he pulled the blade and he pressed it against Mac's throat. 

"Carefully untie his hands and pull his shirt off. If he moves, he'll get his throat slit." 

Mac was scared to even swallow, not wanting to get the blade deeper into the skin. He could feel a light trickle of blood where the blade nipped on the skin. 

Mac considered his options. If he moved and tried to fight off the guys while his hands were free while they pulled on his shirt, he risked to either bleed to death, or get filled with lead by the goons keeping watch over still unconscious Jack. 

Mac felt the rope being cut loose from the hold it had over his wrists and a few seconds later he was only in his tank top. 

Mac's breath picked up as he felt the blade run down to his collarbone. 

"Tie his hands again and hold him still." 

Mac wasn't prepared for what happened next as the cold blade made contact with the front of his tank top and in the next moment it was torn off from his body. 

Cold air hit Mac's exposed chest and it was physically hurting him to pull in a breath. 

"Wish you would have told my boys what you were doing here, earlier. They damaged you. I like my boys undamaged, preferably. But you'll do fine as it is." 

Mac's brain short circuited at the implication behind those words. He was terrified before all of this, but now he was petrified because this guy was not planning on stopping with just torture. 

"Don't look so put off, darling. I'll take such good care of you, you won't even know it happened. You'll thank me after I'm done. If you are coherent enough, that is." 

Mac couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips as he felt the blade trailing in the middle between his pecs and continuing lower until the guy held it right above Mac's waistband and used his other hand to grip Mac's hip tightly. 

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, you have no idea." 

Mac wished the earth would open and swallow him whole when the hand on his hip moved to his belt. The sickening pop as the guy unbuckled his belt and pulled it off the belt hoops had Mac swallow a wave of nausea. He knew what was going to follow, but it still made it feel final when the zipper was next and his jeans went down without a hitch together with his underwear. 

Mac felt the first tear as the guy used one of his legs to spread Mac's legs wider. 

"So... let's see how much you can take before you cave in and tell me the true nature of your trip in my woods." 

Mac was momentarily relieved, thinking that maybe he understood wrongly, that the guy wasn't looking to do that. 

He was pushed in the corner where there were shackles on the wall and on the floor, as well as a drain. Mac missed it the first time around, but his stomach filled with dread when he calculated for what these guys needed the drain for. 

He was kicked behind his knee next and he hit the floor with a loud thud. 

In something of a frenzy his hands were untied again and shackled to the wall while the boss personally pulled on his legs and after Mac tried to kick him, brought his arm hard on it and Mac saw stars as pain radiated above his ankle. 

After his legs were secured as well, he was left huddling in the corner and there was a draft coming from somewhere, but Mac couldn't pinpoint from where. 

He was shivering and it was so damn cold and he needed Jack. Jack would fix this. He was going to get Mac out, and would take care of the guys. But Jack was unconscious and he couldn't do anything. It hurt.

…

When the first burst of water hit his skin several hours later, it roused him from a restless slumber. It was burning his skin because despite the water being cold, he was colder and it felt so hot on his skin. 

The longer it went, the more Mac tried to hide from it, but the water was everywhere, in his hair, sluicing down his body, under his butt where he was sitting on the cold concrete.

It was only after the third time it started again that he screamed. He screamed until his throat didn't give out on him and all he managed was the painful moans and occasional whimpers when he felt how cold the water was. 

He knew he shouldn't have thought of it, because they went through worse with Jack and he knew that the feeling of dying wasn't a pretty one, but he wished they would just end him, and not hurt him further. His whole body was aching from the cold and from the position he was in, and combined with the beating and electroshocks prior to their attempt to escape, Mac knew there was a real possibility of not surviving what this guy wanted to do to him next. 

Blessedly, the guy that was hosing him down stopped and the boss appeared in his blurry line of sight. Mac blinked the water in his eyes because he couldn't wipe it with his hands shackled to the wall. 

"So, pretty boy. Have you considered telling me the reason? Or, you prefer we take your friend and do the same to him as we did to you now?" 

Mac felt his lips trembling as he tried to form words. 

"N-n-o. Pl...ease." 

"Then tell me. Save him. Save yourself." 

"There's nothing to tell." Mac's teeth were chattering and he was surprised that he managed to say that without his voice wavering.

The boss approached him carefully, trying to come off as less intimidating, but the fact was, Mac was naked and shackled and the guy made his intentions clear earlier. 

"I see you'll be a tough cookie to break. I mean, you are used to being beaten and bruised from how you didn't scream until it was too much. High pain threshold. You and your buddy are not regular civilians. I haven't met many people that are and wear heavy boots like agents would. In fact, I've met not one." He chuckled and Mac shuddered at the way it sounded and it made his skin break in goosebumps. 

"And I know for certain that if you can take this much and not break, then there's no point in trying to get you to. Instead I can have my way with you. Make good on my promise to have fun. But, I am not a monster, so I will give you some time to wind down before that." 

Mac shivered harder and made a move to fit in the corner more as if he tried to crawl in the wall. 

"It's been so long since I had a warm body next to me. You are in for a treat." 

He got closer to Mac and whispered in Mac's ear. 

"And maybe after I'm done with you, I'll let my guys have a go at you. This job can get a little lonely. Maybe I can get you high even. I always perform better when I'm high." 

Without a preamble Mac was yanked to his feet and what was that saying about him that he didn't even feel the shackles being removed from his wrists and ankles? 

He was picked up and dragged to what he presumed was a cell or a room they were going to dump him in to wait until they came back for him. 

The heavy steel door was opened and he was thrown haphazardly on the floor. Mac barely managed to catch himself before he bonked his head on the floor. 

The door was closed behind him with a finality. 

... 

Jack felt like someone was stomping on his brain and was simultaneously squishing it and molding it like play doh. There was a sharp pain he felt behind his closed lids, and his lashes were like glued to his cheeks. One side of his head was throbbing and the other one was set on something cold. He forced himself to wake up. There was something important he was trying to tell his brain, but everything was too slow to process. 

His head was heavy to lift, but Jack powered through it and managed to unglue his eyes and slowly open them bit by bit. 

He was met with a cold concrete floor and what was undoubtedly a cell with a steel door. His hands were untied and his legs as well. That was odd. But judging by the state his head was in, whoever had him didn't think he would try to escape. 

Jack could feel the confusion and the splitting headache as a result of the concussion he sustained. 

He moved around to sit up and a wave of dizziness hit him. He wound up with his head against the wall, staring at a fixed point straight ahead. Mac once told him to look straight ahead to stave off the worst of the dizziness. It worked as it gradually eased up. 

He took a deep breath, held it in, then let it out slowly. He repeated the action several times until the urge to barf wasn't as strong. 

Jack took another look around, but there was nothing to help him get out of the cell. Something was eluding his memory, but he couldn't tell what. He was supposed to have... 

All of a sudden the memories flooded Jack and he was starting to panic. 

He remembered the morning and Mac getting them out before one of the guys clocked him with the butt of a rifle. He was unconscious for a while, but he remembered the sat phone he snagged from one of the guys. He gave it to Mac before he went under the second time. 

Looking at his current setting, it looked like the sat phone didn't work. 

And his partner was nowhere to be found. Which was bad. And led to Jack currently panicking. 

Mac could be anywhere. But judging by the state Jack was in and why he was alone, his partner was around. Mac would never leave him alone despite Jack asking him to do that many times before so he could save himself. 

There were steps in the hallway and a minute later the door opened and there was a commotion where someone was thrown in the cell and the door was closed. 

Said someone was Mac himself. And Jack could cry with relief that his partner was alive. But there was an involuntary gasp when he really looked at Mac. 

Now, Jack wasn't a prude. Not by a long shot. And he'd seen Mac in various states of undress throughout the years. But this was the first time he saw the kid buck naked. 

Something in Jack's heart seized at the way the kid looked like. Shivering and miserable, with bruises and cattle prod burns. Droplets of water on his skin that was covered in goosebumps. 

Jack could tell Mac hadn't seen him so he tried to think how to react so as to not scare Mac further. He had no idea what these bastards did to Mac and he didn't want to traumatize the kid more. 

He had to act calmly, although on the inside he was shaking with rage. 

Jack took a deep breath. 

"H-hey, kid." 

Mac's head snapped up and Jack could see the moment Mac realized he was with Jack in the same space. 

The kid just crumbled, wailing "Jack" before he threw himself at Jack. He was afraid to touch Mac, not sure if it was welcome, but the kid was hugging him and shaking and Jack lightly hugged him back. 

Jack let Mac sob his soul out, but after a while, the problem became even more apparent because Mac couldn't stop shaking. He was shaking Jack as well because of the force of the way his body was trembling. 

Jack gently pulled Mac so he could see Mac's face. Tears were running down freely down his cheeks and Mac's lower lip trembled, teeth chattering. He was cold to the touch and Jack's brain was slow on the uptake but he had a good idea about probably what went on. 

"Shhh, it's okay, kid. I'm okay. What happened?" 

A fresh set of tears sprung from Mac's eyes and he started giggling. 

"You are... unbelievable." Mac said with a hitch in his breath and a raspy voice. 

"Why?" 

"You said that right before they caught up to us. You said that everything was gonna be okay." 

"But it ain't." 

"It ain't." 

"What'd they do to you?" 

Mac closed his eyes and grimaced. Suddenly Jack got an idea and he felt so stupid for only coming up with it just now. 

"Hey, hoss, scoot up a little bit." 

Mac's eyes snapped up and then obliged. 

Jack knew that this couldn't have been more awkward, at least it probably was for Mac. But if he didn't do it, his kid was going to shake out of his skin. 

He shucked his jeans as much as he could and unbuttoned his denim shirt, leaving him only in his boxers and t-shirt. 

Mac's eyes widened when he saw what Jack was doing, but Jack stopped him in his tracks. 

"Bud, you are obviously freezing. You need to warm up. Okay?" 

Mac seemed to realize that Jack was right so he dressed in Jack's things. It didn't stop the shivering, but it looked to Jack that Mac was definitely feeling warmer. 

Mac didn't move much from where he was sitting, just moved closer to the wall, and stayed there. 

"They... uh, they searched me. If I have anything on me I shouldn't have." Mac coughed and his voice sounded so detached, Jack was a little bit scared. 

"Then they... stripped me. And shackled me. Left me like that for a few hours." 

Jack wanted to punch something. The headache spiked behind his eyes. 

"They hosed me down. It was so... cold." 

The way Mac described what happened to him was so clinical it disturbed Jack. 

"Oh, Mac." 

"He threatened to hurt you more if I didn't tell him what I know. I didn't say anything. I want you to know that." 

There were more coughs and Mac's breathing sounded worse for wear afterwards. Jack didn't know if it was safe to touch Mac so he let one of his hands hover close to where Mac's leg was sprawled on the floor while Mac had his head propped on top of his knee and forearm. 

"I know you wouldn't. But even if you did, there's nothing to say. My brain is a bit scrambled, but I do remember what was our mission. And this was decidedly not the place our intel said it was." 

"They are a drug ring. He told me. The boss. He... came after they brought us back." 

Jack suddenly felt nauseated again and he tried to calm his breathing before he threw up. 

"He... he told me you were not going to wake up. You were out for a couple of hours before, when I got us out. And then the second time... he said you'd never wake up and I shouldn't wait for you to save me." 

"Oh, kid. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I should have fought harder." 

Mac smiled a bit and rolled his eyes before he let his left hand inch closer to where Jack's hand was on the floor. He intertwined their fingers and Jack squeezed. Mac's hand was ice cold. 

"Not even you could defeat a concussion, Jack." 

"But I always badger you to stay awake when you end up with one." 

"And do I always listen?" 

Jack saw what Mac was doing. The worse of all, it was working. 

Then Jack remembered the sat phone again. 

"Hey, Mac? What happened with the sat phone?" 

"I called Thornton's number right before they found us. They didn't see it, so I stashed it before they found it. I don't know if she actually picked up. I don't know..." 

Jack could feel Mac starting to spiral so he squeezed Mac's hand. 

"Mac, look at me." 

It took Mac a while, but he turned around to face Jack. 

"Whatever happens, it isn't your fault."

Mac shook his head, but Jack held his gaze. 

"Not your fault. Got it." 

"Okay." 

There was something else Mac wasn't telling him and he could see the kid look at the door every few minutes, like he was expecting someone to get inside the cell, and not a TAC team. 

"Hoss, what's going on?" 

Mac looked away from Jack, but didn't say anything. 

"If there's anything I have to be prepared for, just tell me." 

Mac just closed in on himself more and his hand was trembling in Jack's.

"Kid. What's going on?" 

Just then, there were heavy footsteps in the hall, and Mac shivered even harder and it scared Jack to see Mac like that. 

Mac dragged himself closer to Jack and turned pleading eyes in his direction.

"Jack? Promise me something." 

Jack nodded. 

"When they come to take me, please don't fight them. Don't make things worse. Because they'll hurt you worse. Promise me." 

"Mac, what are you talking about?" 

"Please." 

Mac's voice cracked and Jack would have promised him everything, but the door opened and there was movement. Several guys breached the cell and Jack managed to move himself and stand between them and Mac. 

He needn't have to worry, though. The guys were Phoenix TAC. 

"Dalton? MacGyver?" 

"Yeah, that's us." 

The team leader, Johnson, Jack recognized him from the training sessions called in his comm to get the medevac ready. 

"Director Thornton said to tell you she received the phone call and she also said to notify you that the person who gave you the intel was to be dealt with." 

Jack nodded. 

"Thank you." 

Jack let go of Mac's hand for a bit and then moved around until he was sure he wasn't going to keel over. 

Jack slowly got to his feet and turned around to Mac that was still sitting and seemed to be staring ahead. 

"Mac, what's wrong?" 

Mzc shook himself out of a trance and looked up at Jack. 

"He said that he would come for me. That he'll leave me to get my bearings and then come for me." 

Jack had no idea what happened to the guy, but if he was still alive, he was going to get Jack's wrath on him. 

"Let's hightail it from here, okay?" 

Mac nodded. Jack extended his hand and Mac caught it, letting himself be pulled up. And then he almost toppled over when his knees buckled. 

Jack managed to stop that from happening and held Mac against his chest until they both got their bearings. 

"He broke my left leg. I forgot about it. It was so cold. So much. It hurt. I forgot he did it." Mac's voice was muffled because his head was buried under Jack's neck. 

Jack closed his eyes to stop the anger and rage from spilling over. 

"I'd offer to carry you, but I am not in the best shape. Maybe lean on me. I'll get one of the TAC guys to help ya' as well. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

...

They managed to hobble over to the chopper and Jack together with the TAC team leader helped Mac in. 

They were both handed blankets and the paramedics on board checked them over and after what felt like an eternity Jack was allowed to join Mac. They both earned themselves a visit to Medical. 

Jack nudged Mac that was lost in his thoughts, again. He started to wonder if something more happened than just getting hosed down while they were at the compound. They could have done something to Mac for all Jack knew and then tried to clean the evidence. 

This time he couldn't help and before he knew, he was being given a bag and he threw up in it. After what felt like hours but it was only minutes, Jack was given a water bottle to rinse and tissues to clean himself. 

He would have felt embarrassed for what happened if it wasn't a dire situation. 

Jack felt eyes on him and then when he looked up he saw Mac watching him carefully.

Mac moved to sit closer to Jack and he chanced to get closer to Jack. 

"Can I hug you?" 

It pained Jack to ask, but his kid was hurting so he would do everything to make sure his kid felt safe around him. 

Mac nodded and similarly to back at the compound, Mac all but threw himself at Jack. 

This time Jack didn't hesitate to hug him tight.

After a while Mac whispered in Jack's ear about what the guy told him he'd do to him and Jack couldn't hold back an angry growl or the tears that ran freely down his cheeks. He said thanks to every deity out there that his kid was spared from being hurt worse and that they were saved before anything else happened. It didn't ease the guilt of not having Mac's back when he needed him the most, but that was for later. 

Right now he had an armful of shaking and tearful kid to look after. And Jack would be damned if he let anything else happen to Mac. 

_ Enough is enough _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
